Un Chico Misterioso
by DarkHeart2
Summary: Astrid conoce a un chico nuevo, sin embargo, este es totalmente impredecible, su pasado es un misterio y cada que ella habla con el termina con una cantidad mayor de preguntas, ¿Acaso ella podrá atrapar su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, o al menos a los que me leen, después de reflexionar un sin números de veces cuales eran mis limitaciones al momento de escribir, en busca de mejorar y entrener pues me di cuenta de que aún no escribía un Fic en primera persona, por lo que me gusto una idea que tenía planeada con antelación para este tipo de escritura y sé que aunque dije que lo subiría después de terminar La Furia Nocturna, por capricho y gusto decidí redactarlo y empezarlo hoy, espero que me digan que les parece para ver si continuo con esta idea, por lo que sin más dilación aquí les dejo el prólogo.

 **Chapter 1: Prologo.**

P.O.V Astrid

Siento que mi brazo es jalado, despierto rápidamente, y veo la figura de mi madre gritando algo acerca de la hora, me disculpo, o al menos eso intento, mi cabeza aun no conecta con lo que sale de mi boca, se crea un nudo en mi garganta al ver la hora en la pantalla de mi celular, tengo 15 minutos para llegar a la escuela, me doy rápido una ducha y me pongo lo primero que encuentro, tomo mi mochila, y salgo corriendo de casa solo sacudiendo la mano en señal de despedida hacia mi madre. La escuela queda cerca de mi casa, por lo que llego unos minutos antes de que entre el profesor.

Como siempre me siento a lado de mi amiga Tilda, la cual me hace una seña con la que me doy cuenta de que quiere ver mis apuntes, le presto mi cuaderno, no veo por qué no, el profesor entra, nadie lo toma en cuenta, después toma el borrador y lo golpea contra el pizarrón, todos guardamos silencio esperando que detenga ese atormentador sonido.

-Hoy se une a la clase un nuevo estudiante, viene de Europa y espero que le den una calurosa bienvenida-

Veo a un chico entrar, cabello castaño, unas cuantas pecas y los ojos verdes, su altura es mayor a la mía, un cuerpo torneado, pero a su vez sin exagerar, cada chica detallo con la mirada cada centímetro de su anatomía, yo aunque no lo acepte no me quede atrás, no me suelo interesar en los chicos, sin embargo, él tenía algo que me desconcertaba, un misterio lo rodeaba que me parecía interesante, por lo que sin decir nada me limite a ver sus acciones.

-Mi nombre es Hipo Haddock III, tengo 16 años y vengo de España, por el trabajo de mi padre he venido a estudiar aquí-

Sus movimientos eran refinados, ¿acaso su nombre decía tercero?, eso me daba otra pregunta, en verdad era misterioso, ya tenía ganas de hablar con él.

-Joven Haddock, hay un lugar a lado de la señorita Hoffeson, ese será su lugar desde ahora.-

El castaño se sentó a lado mío, sin embargo nunca me miro, durante toda la clase observaba la ventana, de vez en cuando tocaba su lápiz y escribía algo en su libreta, no alcanzaba a ver que escribía-

El profesor rápidamente se percató de la falta de interés del castaño, por lo cual llamo su atención con una pregunta.

-Joven Haddock, cuanto es (X-2) (X-7)-

Hipo sin voltearlo a ver respondió altananeramente-X2-9X+14, aunque creo que eso ya debería saberlo usted, no sé por qué me lo pregunta-

Me sorprendí al ver la actitud del chico, tan despreocupado ¿Acaso no temía de las represalias que tomaría el maestro por lo que había dicho?, El profesor comenzó a hacerle más preguntas, sin embargo Hipo seguía contestando correctamente.

-Profesor, en vez de perder el tiempo conmigo… ¿No debería estar dando clases?- Dijo Hipo de un modo sarcástico.

Sin embargo, la ira de e profesor debía ser descargada en alguien y lamentablemente yo era la que estaba más cerca.

-Señorita Hofferson, ¿dónde están sus apuntes?-

No podía decirle que los apuntes los tenia Tilda, no le iba a hacer eso a mi mejor amiga, tome un poco de valor para hablar cuando de repente escuche la voz del castaño.

-Yo se los pedí profesor, quiero ponerme al margen de lo que lleva la clase, ¿Acaso le ve algún problema?-

-No… Espero que le sirvan de algo…- Dijo de mala gana el profesor.

Para mi salvación la campana de cambio de hora sonó y el profesor se retiró del recinto, solté un suspiro, me sentía como si hubiera huido de un depredador por los pelos, cuando trate de agradecerle al castaño, ya no estaba lado mío, su pupitre se encontraba vacío, busque con la mirada la presencia del oji-verde, sin embargo todo fue en vano, rápidamente la hora del almuerzo llego, tome mis cosas y Salí junto con tilda al comedor de la escuela, Encontré al chico fuera del edificio jugando con un gato negro.

-Tilda tengo que irme, recordé que tengo algo que hacer-

Rápidamente trate de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba, debía darle las gracias, si no fuera por él, me hubiera llevado un buen castigo por pasar los trabajos, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no era solo eso, quería descubrir cuál era ese enigma que ocultaban sus ojos color jade, algo en el me hacía correr hacia su dirección y hoy debía descubrir que era.

Llegue a esa área detrás de el cobertizo donde lo vi, seguía jugando con el gato negro, el cual se encontraba en una caja, es fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír, tenía una sonrisa cálida, la cual contrastaba con esa presencia cautivadora que tenía era inocente pero seductora, sentí algo extraño en el pecho, no entiendo cómo es que este chico que acabo de conocer hace unas cuantas horas me tiene solo pensando en él, y menos cuando aún no cruzamos una palabra

-¿Este es nuestro secreto, si?-El castaño me sonrió directamente.

¿Acaso esto en enserio?, ¿lo primero que me dice es esto?, siento como su mirada, su sonrisa y mi confusión por sus palabras me apuñalan el corazón, dejándome totalmente expuesta, mi cara se pone roja, puedo sentir como un calor abraza mis mejillas, quiero salir corriendo y gritar, pero no soy una cobarde.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunte como si no me importara.

-Esta escuela no permite animales… Por lo que te pediré que no menciones lo que acabas de ver- Me responde mientras mueve la caja del gato amablemente.

-Solo vine a Agradecer por lo de antes, no tenías que volver a discutir con el profesor por un error mío-

-No te preocupes, yo fui quien lo hizo enojar en primer lugar, me sentiría mal si se desquitara contigo por algo que yo cause-

Siento que el ambiente deja de ser tan tenso, hasta es agradable, sin embargo su mirada cambia, penetrante dentro de mi anatomía, amenazante como si de una fiera se tratara.

-Ahora aléjate y déjame en paz, por favor- Dijo Seriamente el chico

Mi mente cae tropieza con este desnivel, no sé qué responder, sin embargo, mi personalidad convence a mi conciencia de seguir el instinto en vez de la razón y de manera impulsiva lo mando al diablo, me largo de ese lugar con las manos hechas puños.

Me siento enojada, emocionada, excitada pero confusa, no puedo describir la fiesta de emociones que quieren salir de mi cabeza.

Es día descubrí que había cometido un error, me había enamorado de un chico Misterioso.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: ¿Esto es Enserio?**_

P.O.V Astrid

Escucho un leve sonido después de alejarme del chico castaño, el timbre que marcaba el final de mi descanso se hacía presente, sabía que debía darme prisa para llegar a el recinto, sin embargo por más que le ordenaba a mis pies moverse, estos seguían a su paso lento, era notorio el cansancio que mi cuerpo sufría, estaba a punto de llegar el invierno, el cielo se nublaba pasadas las 10, es cierto que en Berk el clima suele ser frio, pero aun así esta sensación es poco familiar, escucho unas pisadas, en un reflejo volteo, siento que se aproxima hacia mí, siento un escalofrió que recorre mi nuca, veo de nuevo a ese chico que acaba de mandarme al diablo, se acerca con una sonrisa, aquella pequeña curva que me hace titubear.

-Oye chica rubia… Toma esto- Dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

Atrape en el aire un saco con su apellido bordado, parte de su uniforme escolar, veía como dejaba salir unos resoplidos, se veía su agitación, el escenario más obvio es que había venido a buscarme, sin embargo, aquella oración que hace unos minutos había dejado salir de declaraban que esto era una burla.

-¿Para qué quiero yo esto?- Pregunte con obviedad, no quería recibir nada de ese idiota, su actitud, su rostro, nada concordaba, sus acciones, sus palabras, era un enigma.

-Póntelo… Hace frio, y te podrías resfriar- Me dijo con un tono serio.

De nuevo mis mejillas ardían, mi mente se reusaba a aceptar algo de este patán, sin embargo, mis manos se aferraban a la prenda, la apretaban buscando la suavidad de la tela, la calidez del cuerpo del chico que aún impregnada en esta. Por fin en una batalla que duro segundos, aunque yo la sintiera de horas, logre hacer ceder a mi cuerpo y trate de lanzar la prenda el piso, pero algo de nuevo paso.

Hipo tomo mi brazo antes de lanzar aquella prenda, me miro con unos ojos penetrantes, estos me ordenaban urgentemente usar el saco en cuestión, mi cara gana color de nuevo, a pesar del frio que hay en el ambiente y que la hora de clases que ha comenzado, nada me importa, siento mi cuerpo en llamas el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, quiero que me suelte, pero no puedo salir de aquella hipnótica mirada, de nuevo vuelvo en mí, y salgo de su agarre violentamente, me pongo su saco y volteo rápidamente mi cuerpo, no quiero que vea mi rostro, estoy a punto de desfallecer, espero un poco pues mi voz está a punto de quebrarse.

-¿Si me lo pongo me dejaras en paz?- Es lo único que tengo pensado decir, es lo único que saldría de mi boca sin causarme una vergüenza infinita.

El chico no responde, en un hábil movimiento se coloca frente a mí y me sonríe al ver que tengo su prenda puesta, luego sale corriendo hacia la dirección de la cual provino anteriormente.

Mi cuerpo reacciona y hace lo mismo, sufro la mayor ironía de mi vida, una persona en solo cuatro horas fue capaz de controlar mi cuerpo mejor que yo que lo he tenido desde siempre, ahora corro y él es la razón, me pesa aceptarlo, pero lo sé.

Llego al salón de clases, mis compañeros de clase me observan, olvide deshacerme del saco, esto me traerá problemas después, pero no me importa, por ahora solo quiero sentarme en mi pupitre y descansar de tantas emociones.

-¿Por qué llega 10 minutos tarde, señorita Hofferson?-

-Perdone Profesora, no me sentía bien-

-Pase rápido y pregunte por la página del libro de biología.-

Camino hacia mi asiento, siento las miradas perforar mi cuerpo, finjo ignorarlos a todos, y sigo las indicaciones de la profesora, biología no es de mis materias divertidas, sin embargo, prefiero estudiar cualquier cosa a volver a verle la cara al chico. Pienso detenidamente que el pupitre de a lado está vacío, Hipo se ha saltado la clase, pero eso me causa una cierta calma.

Paso lo que resta del día viendo por la ventana, no puedo concentrarme en ningún tema, pienso y pienso en algún patrón de conducta que Hipo pudiera tener, sin embargo no encuentro nada, escucho el timbre de la salida, me parece absurda haber estado tanto tiempo absorta en mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta Tilda se coloca a mi lado, su mirada refleja maldad, sé que es lo que busca, pero me hago la desentendida e ignoro su presencia.

-No podrás zafarte de esta Astrid, dime que paso-

-No sé de qué hablas-

-Ese es el saco de Hipo, todas las chicas te ven con rabia y aunque no lo parezca ahora Hipo se ha hecho enemigos-

Ahora pasan por mi mente aquellos chicos que se han declarado, si bien es cierto no me considero una persona muy sociable, he conocido chicos agradables, pero ninguno me había interesado de manera amorosa, de nuevo el castaño vuelve a mi mente, ¿Se tomara a mal los reclamos de los demás?, ¿Le causare problemas?, ahora no se si sentirme bien porque todos creen que algo que no es, o sentirme mal por causar un malentendido y causarle problemas a Hipo.

-No sé qué decirte, él es un idiota, pero muy sensible y detallista es tan… tan…-

-¿Impredecible?-

-Tan… _El-_

Tilda soltó una pequeña carcajada-Esa no suenas como tú, creo que estas… -

Antes de que diga algo, le tapó la boca y la miro desafiante, yo no me enamore de alguien como él, no debe atreverse ni a mencionarlo, es algo absurdo, imposible, es… Raro, aun no puedo comprender como yo Astrid Hofferson, caí en las garras de un chico de cara bonita por unos cuantos detalles, me siento como una tonta, sé que estoy enamorada, pero no quiero estarlo, no de alguien como él.

Tilda me ve fijamente, ella disfruta ver cómo me torturo a mi misma cuando me pierdo en mis pensamientos, tomo mi mochila y me levanto del pupitre, Tilda me acompaña diariamente a mi casa, pues queda de pasada hacia la suya, tal vez eso ayudo a que nuestra amistad haya durado tanto, la conozco desde que tenía 5 años, y le agradezco que me apoye, pero en verdad hay días como este en los que no la soporto.

Paso frente a mi casa, tengo la intención de despedirme de Tilda cuanto veo algo que realmente me deja perpleja, el chico de mis pensamientos se está mudando a lado de mi domicilio, veo que no se ha cambiado el uniforme y que el gato que estaba en la escuela ahora vaga libremente por la puerta de su hogar, mientras el carga unas cajas de cartón, siento como yo mi espíritu se derrumba.

-Los dioses me odian-

Continuara…

Aileen: Segundo capitulo, espero lo disfrutes.

Guest: Gracias, tratare de no tener tantas faltas esta vez.

Dly: Gracias, aquí está mi siguiente capítulo.

Rutth: A mi Hipo también me intriga, espero poder saber qué es lo que hara después.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Melodías de alegría.**

P.O.V Astrid

Ese chico castaño, ese dolor de cabeza, ¿Es imposible que me libre de él?, cada que busco alejarme el aparece más cerca de mí, Tilda se aleja con unas cuantas burlas, sabe que quiero acercarme a él por como aprieto ese saco que aún tengo puesto, suelto un suspiro, trato de justificarme diciendo que no me queda de otra, pero en serio quiero ir, la sensación de nerviosismo, las ganas de lanzárselo y correr no me dejan pensar en paz, sin embargo eso no me detiene, espero a que salga y dejo salir lo primero que pasa por mi mente.

-Te odio-

No sé qué paso, mis labios se movieron solos, por primera vez dije lo que en verdad sentía, sin embargo, eso no era lo que quería decir, pienso en disculparme, sin embargo es castaño me sonríe, mis piernas tiemblan, no entiendo lo que pasa, es como si volviera a jugar conmigo, me deja tendida en el suelo de la realidad, para después levantarme en un nuevo mundo de locura, ningún sonido sale de mi boca no sé qué hacer, cuando el responde a mis pocas palabras.

-Lo siento, Te dio problemas traer mi saco, ¿verdad?-

No sé qué contestar, su mirada cálida, su sonrisa pasiva, sin duda su comentario es sincero, sin embargo, siento que me hace quedar como la peor persona del mundo, no puedo evitar ponerme roja, quisiera estar en la anomia en este momento, pero mi cuerpo no me responde, maldigo a la adolescencia dentro de mi mente por dejarme petrificada al mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes y esas pecas que parecen la guía de una constelación, una que no me cansaría de ver hasta que amaneciera.

-Yo… Solo vine a devolverte esto-

Le lanzo el saco rápidamente para volver a mi casa, saco as llaves desesperadamente, casi rompiendo el picaporte, entro saludando fugazmente mis padres y me encierro en mi cuarto, tomo una almohada y cubro mi rostro para poder gritar, me siento desesperada, no lo aguanto, todo él es tan... Insoportable, no sé cómo lidiar con él, aveces tan amable, aveces tan egoísta, siento que actúa como un niño caprichoso, me pregunto si enserio podré aguantar estar cerca de el por lo que resta del año, me envuelvo en las sabanas de mi cama para darme un poco de protección, quiero relajarme, sin embargo, el saber que su presencia se limita de la mía por unas paredes a unos cuan to metros, sencillamente me causa un alboroto de hormonas, espero poder dormir.

Son las nueve de la noche, me he dado una ducha y he cepillado mi pelo, he hecho la tarea por hacerla, mis pensamientos me quitaban las ganas de asegurare de que estaba bien, veo un poco la televisión, cuando escucho un hermoso sonido proveniente de la casa de a lado, reconocería esa pieza en cualquier lado, pues había estudiado piano cuando era niña, era Nocturne op.9 No. 2 de Frederick Chopin, cierro mis ojos inconscientemente, escucho la música y mis brazos se mueven lentamente, veo rápidamente por mi ventana y lo veo, su figura proyectada en el piano, marca el compás de mis pasos al bailar, no sé cuando comencé a moverme en forma de vals, sin embargo, lo disfruto y no puedo evitar hacerlo, suelto una gran sonrisa al ver que toca muy bien, me dan ganas de tocar un piano de nuevo y empezar el acompañamiento, sin embargo para de manera agresiva, y cambia la pieza, toca música nueva, supongo que es una de sus composiciones, ¿Por qué mezclar música clásica con sus composiciones?, en lo que me pregunto acerca de su actitud, descubro la belleza de la nueva pieza que interpreta, me relajo y caigo en la cama, sintiendo una necesidad de descansar, la pieza, como una canción de cuna, relaja mi cuerpo y me obliga allegar a los brazos de Morfeo, cuando escucho que ha dejado de tocar, veo por mi ventana esperando que reanude la pieza, cuando me atrapa, está justo frente a mí, separado por unos cuantos metros, sonriéndome de nuevo.

-¿Ahora ya no me odias?-

Él estaba tocando para mí, mis mejillas se tornan rojas, no puedo evitar dejar salir un puchero, estoy molesta, pero a la vez feliz, ahora sé que tengo algo en común con el chico que vive a lado.

-¿Tocabas para mí?-

-¿Si digo que sí, lo harás?-

-Probablemente no-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿No fuiste tú el que dio que no me acercara?-

-Si… Al gato, ¿no sabes lo celosas que son las madres de los gatos?-

-Claro, justifícate ahora-

-Chica Rubia, creo que me gustas-

De nuevo el chico de ojos castaños deja caer la bomba sobre mí, me quedo sin palabras, trato de conseguir el ambiente antes logrado pero es inútil, esa declaración es anormal, no sé qué hacer , no sé qué esperar, de nuevo me agarro con la guardia baja y me robo una parte del corazón, ahora lo recuerdo, no sé nada sobre él, es un completo desconocido que toca el piano, tiene un nombre extraño y me sonríe cada que me ve para después matar mis ilusiones, tomo aire y respondo lo que debo.

-Bueno… pues, nos vemos mañana.-

No pude responder, cerré la ventana y me tire en mi cama, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar, vuelvo a gritar sobre mi almohada, es enserio… LOS DIOSES ME ODIAN

MUCHAS GRACIAS!, sinceramente no me esperaba tanta aceptación, ya que no me dedico a este género como lo es el romance y trato de adaptarme, enserio les agradezco sus opiniones y espero mantener el paso.

Guest: La verdad, espero que no te moleste, pero mis capítulos son muy cortos, por la cuestión del tiempo, sin embargo para compensarlo tratare de ser un poco mas activo, espero que no te moleste y gracias por leer.

Aileen: Espero que este también me guste, gracias por el apoyo.

Videl.S.S: Pues no esperes mas, que aquí esta el cap, espero que lo disfrutes, ya que esto se pondrá interesante desde aquí.

Dly: Los dioses la odian, y aveces yo le doy problemas, pero todo ira como deba ir, gracias por leer.

Exxen: Espero que este capítulo te guste y sea interesante.

Rutth: Gracias! , espero que este también te guste.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Un corazón dinámico.**

Despierto en mi cama, son las 5 A.M, no he podido dormir absolutamente nada, mientras sigo dentro de la duda de mi respuesta, me pregunto cómo es que él puede dormir tan plácidamente después de confesarse así, ¿Acaso no espera mi respuesta? ¿Solo fue una broma?... no lo entiendo aún, si le dijera que si… ¿Podría vivir con toda la incertidumbre que me causa una sola de sus palabras?... realmente estoy alterada, después de tanto pensar, me levanto de mi cama y tomo un baño, sé que faltan tres horas para volver a la escuela, pero eso no me importa ahora, solo quiero despejarme, tomo una ducha larga, espero que dentro del agua pueda encontrar la respuesta, no soy una chica que deje todo por la mitad, y menos por algo tan trivial como el miedo.

Hipo… analizo lo que se hasta ahora, que le gusta la música clásica, que salva gatos callejeros, ¿Qué le gusto?, tal vez eso no deba tomarlo como un punto, todo esto da vueltas por mi cabeza, el rompecabezas que él me ha presentado no se resuelve en un día, y aun así e obliga a forzar las piezas a encajar, tal vez no es predecible, pero a veces siento que es lo que piensa, ¿es estocástico?, ¿es acaso una proyección de mi subconsciente su verdadera personalidad?, sinceramente no creo poder comprender nunca el enigma que esconde detrás de esa sonrisa, sin embargo cada que lo vuelvo a reflexionar siento que quiero llegar al final.

Salgo de la ducha para poder vestir mi uniforme, acomodo los libros que llevare hoy en mi mochila y tomo un poco de aire, lo he decidido, para conocerlo más le diré que él también me gusta, tal vez me haga su novia...y me invite a salir… y luego nos digamos que nos…, golpeo mi cabeza contra la pared por apresurarme tanto, sigo maldiciendo a mis enemigas las hormonas, no quiero ilusionarme, sé que aún no somos nada, pero esa pequeña esperanza que me dio ayer, me hace retorcer de la emoción.

Dan las 7 A.M, tomo mi mochila, no quiero topármelo por la mañana, no tengo prisa de decirle lo que siento, rápidamente salgo de mi casa y tomo la dirección que me lleva a la escuela, ahora que lo pienso no me despedí de mi madre, ya me disculpare después, sigo inmersa en mis pensamientos, ¿Acaso el amor es tan complicado?, un baile de mariposas surge cada que pienso en él, debo mantener el mejor promedio de la escuela, debo pensar en una buena universidad, quiero seguir a lado de Tilda, ¿Por qué no puedo enfocarme en nada de eso?, la respuesta es tan obvia y redundante que decido alejarme del tema.

Llego a la escuela buscando mi pupitre, las miradas siguen sobre mi después de lo de ayer, abro un libro que cargo en mi mochila para distraerme, es algo que logra relajarme, en unos cuantos minutos llega Tilda, y su mirada acosadora es lo primero que demuestra.

-Dígame señorita Hofferson, ¿Qué paso ayer?-

-Nada… No quiero hablar de eso-

-Ohhh… que interesante suena eso-

-Enserio, no quiero hablar de eso-

-Bien, escuchare lo que sea y no reiré, tratare de apoyarte-

-Hipo… ayer…-

-¿Sii?-

-Dijo que…-

-¿Siiiii?-

-Le gusto-Siento un calor en mis mejillas cada que lo digo.

-Wow, enserio hiciste bien tu jugada-

-¡TILDA!-

-Lo siento, ¿Y que tiene eso de malo?-

-Pues que no sé qué debo pensar de él, es tan Hipo, que no sé si sea real-

-Arriésgalo todo, Ese es el estilo Astrid-

-Eso iba a hacer, pero el que tú digas lo mismo me dice que podría ser la mejor opción-

Decido tomar la iniciativa voy a la puerta de la escuela, espero a que entre, el tiempo se hace una eternidad, veo su silueta, su sonrisa t su cabello alborotado, pero mi pecho sufre de un estruendo, siento mi calma hacerse pedazos, una chica se toma de su brazo, no la había visto en la escuela antes, mi estómago se revuelve, siento nauseas, vuelvo al salón con el corazón hecho pedazos, no puedo creer que después de haberme dicho eso, venga con otra chica a la escuela, ¿Debí haberlo esperado por la mañana?, no… esto no es mi culpa, él es un maldito traidor mujeriego, eso es lo que es, no debí haberme ilusionado con alguien como él, regreso al salón, mis ojos comienzan a sollozar, sin embargo mi orgullo no me deja soltar las lágrimas, llego con tilda, al verme de frente calla y me abraza, no sabe lo que sucede, pero siento como me apoyan sus acogedores brazos.

Veo al chico entrar al salón y dedicarme una mirada, muestro mi repulsión hacia su acto de cobardía, lo ignoro lo que queda de la hora, el sigue llamando la atención al pelear con los profesores, pero ya no me interesa, mi conciencia se puso de acuerdo con mi corazón, ahora solo puedo sentí el deseo de golpearlo. Me enfoco en resolver los cuestionarios del profesor, cuando suena el timbre, ahora solo quiero salir rápido y evitar oír algo de sus labios.

Antes de que logre pararme, Tacio, el hermano de Tilda cierra la puerta, y Patán, otro de mi salón, comienza a ver a Hipo desafiantemente.

-Tu… Ayer Astrid tenia tu saco, ¿Acaso quieres algo con ella?, ¿Qué relación tienen?-

La pregunta de Patán llamo la atención de muchos, los del salón en verdad querían escuchar la respuesta, sin contar que tras la puerta me percato de las sombras de muchos alumnos oyendo la pelea.

-Pues… Ella me gusta Dice de manera obvia Hipo.

Un silencio extraño invade la sala, realmente nadie esperaba esa respuesta, Patán me ve directamente, pero mi reacción es nula, no quiero saber nada de ese idiota.

Patán se alanza contra Hipo en un ataque de Furia, e Hipo simplemente acepta el golpe, pero no reacciona, simplemente se limita a observar a Patán.

-¿No harás nada, Haddock?-

\- ¿Acabaste de liberar la ira que guardabas?-

-De que hablas…-

Hipo rápidamente golpeo a Patán dejándolo en el piso, no sabía lo que había pasado.

-Un caballero nunca golpea primero, y no te golpee porque me hayas echo enojar o me hayas ofendido, si no, porque has puesto en entredicho a la hermosa dama, con una tonta pregunta acerca de su intimidad-

Rápidamente Hipo se acercó a mí, y con una sonrisa llego solo para darme un tierno beso en la mano, sin embargo después de esto… le di una bofetada, y salí del salón, no perdonare a alguien tan canalla y lucido como el, ni siquiera necesitaba que me defendieran.

Continuara…

Nube: Tal vez este de más decirlo y suene raro, pero soy chico, y gracias por leer, espero que te guste, saludos.

Guest : Pues ya sabes, la mente del adolescente es un lio.

oliver 13: Pues no sé si se arrepienta, pero eso ya lo veremos, y si, es muy raro.

Aileen: Pues ella… ahora no lo sabe.

Exxen: Probablemente lo actualice un día si, uno no, puesto que mi otro Fic ya está entrando en una de esas fases donde requiere más tiempo, pero no te preocupes, no descuidare este Fic.

videl.S.S : Aquí está el siguiente cap., espero que lo disfruten

Pd. No me maten, este Fic tendrá drama, así que si de vez en cuando hago que se enojen mucho, no me maten XD, ya que esto es lo más leve que se vendrá.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, He vuelto, después de enfocarme casi obligatoriamente de lleno a la escuela, vuelvo con un poco más de ánimo y de ideas, espero me perdonen por no dar ningún aviso, pero no tenía como, por ahora, espero terminar pronto Días de Gloria y seguir con este y el otro Fic que tengo en edición, Saludos y Disfruten.

Chapter 5: La Luz No Siempre Es Brillante.

P.O.V Astrid

Hipo es un lúcido, un dos caras, un atrevido, un sinvergüenza, un… no sé qué otro adjetivo lo describe, incluso se quedan cortos, pero aun así los uso porque es la única manera que tengo para mostrar mi enojo, el entrar con esa chica del brazo tan campante y a su vez decir que le gusto es no tener escrúpulos.

Rápidamente me dirijo a la puerta del colegio, aun no comprendo del todo como voy a lidiar con él, puesto que es mi vecino, sin embargo mientras pueda evitarlo, voy a aprovechar las oportunidades, siento que soy observada, volteo rápidamente, y sus ojos se clavan en los míos, me ha seguido casi corriendo, lo puedo notar por su agitación, tiene una mirada hundida y aprieta sus manos, la sonrisa tensa y llena de miedo que esboza me hace sentir un escalofrió, es algo que no quiero sentir… pero… ¿Por qué no puedo parar de verlo?, no disfruto su sufrimiento, pero no lo puedo dejar solo, unos segundos se sienten como horas, por lo que volteo mi rostro dejando a la deriva su prerrogativa, no lo voy a perdonar solo por venir arrepentido… ¿Enserio viene arrepentido?... Aun no escucho su versión de la historia, pero aun así mi ira dice que este no es el momento, me alejo rápidamente, no quiero oír ni un solo sonido que provenga de él.

Dentro de mi propia ironía, yo doy la primera pauta, suelto unas palabras lúgubres que buscan asesinar sus intentos de consuelo, a pesar de todo, soy una mala persona, sé que abuso de los demás, busco el arremeter contra sus mayores debilidades para salir victoriosa, soy un monstruo, pero eso no me importa, hare lo que sea para no relacionarme con este idiota.

-Aléjate, ¿Acaso creías que tenías que hablar conmigo?, No puedo creer que seas tan tonto, Si yo te gusto… pues es una lástima, yo no pienso eso de ti, por lo que puedes seguir con tus amigas y teniendo tus momentos de lucidez, pero la siguiente, que no sea a costa mía-

El chico castaño me ve directamente y me da una sonrisa, ¿Acaso no me escucho?, sinceramente me ha dejado perpleja, no termino de entenderlo, sin embargo ya no quiero entenderlo, no voy a seguir su juego.

-Entonces… Sigo Yo-

Lo miro confundida, ahora no sé qué hacer, mis instintos me dicen aléjate, trato de dar media vuelta y colocar un pie frente al otro, sin embargo me acorrala, esta frente a todos sé que no lo haría, pero de nuevo me equivoco, toma mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y lentamente pone sus labios frente a los míos, acorta la distancia tan dramáticamente, no puedo salir, sigo atrapada, las cadenas de su fragancia me obligan a aferrarme a él, de una manera atrevida me besa, no muy fuerte, pero demasiado cálida, las personas nos miran de manera confusa, algunos con duda, otros con sorpresa, pero no imaginan que la mas sorprendida soy yo, no me puedo soltar…no… no me quiero soltar, no quiero que este momento acabe.

Con un poco de fuerza me deja ir y me ve desafiante –Pues tu tampoco me gustas señorita Hofferson, solo lo dije para que las chicas dejaran de molestarme, y además, ahora que lo dice, la chica con la que estaba en la mañana es muy hermosa… es una lástima que sea mi hermana… ¿No lo cree? -

El chico se ve dejándome tendida, me ha vencido por completo, si yo soy una persona mala, él es un enfermo, y lo peor de todo, un auténtico enfermo manipulador, uno muy apuesto.

Mi conciencia dice que estoy equivocada y que debo disculparme, pero aun así, no tengo ninguna intención de perder en este juego, voy a ignorarlo sin importar lo que haga.

Llego a mi casa, esta riña está a punto de empezar, llevo todo el camino pensando como evadirlo, como acabar con él, como envolverlo en mi juego, pero sin duda, lo que hace al verme no lo esperaba.

-Ok… Me rindo, tus ganas-

-¿Pero qué?... Aun no comienza, Hipo, eres un inútil-

-Sí, el más inútil, es solo que no puedo aguantar que me ignores-

-Sabes, ahora no se si eres una bestia impulsiva o un gato mimado-

-Soy Hipo, eso basta… ¿No?-

-Bueno… Lo siento, Yo… No debí actuar de ese modo-

-Si discúlpate Hofferson, actuaste muy mal-

-Tú también Idiota-

-Pero yo no dije que me disculparía contigo-

-Bueno… Entonces te ignorare-

-Este bien, me disculpo-

Rápidamente le golpeo el brazo, aún sigo enojada, sin embargo, este chico de cabello castaño, por alguna razón, no pierde su encanto, Ahhh… odio que sea así, tan indeciso pero certero, puede ver a través de mí, pero yo solo puedo deducir lo que me muestra su cálida sonrisa, sin duda he caído, me declaro perdedora, estoy enamorada de él.

-Bueno… Me voy-

Hipo entra a su casa y me lanza una mirada fría… no puede ser… lo acabo de descubrir, él siempre es sincero, pero no lo puedo ver… estas palabras que oigo resonar lo vuelven a aclarar.

-Lo que dije frente a la escuela… no es del todo cierto, pero… aun así, veo que no eres de fiar-

Se aleja lentamente para dejarme en duda, ahora no sé cuál es mi relación con él, pero sé que estoy enamorada.

CONTINUARA…

gemerX: Gracias por leer, Saludos.

Aileen: Se complicara más.

Nube: De hecho es todo menos lo que crees, y por lo otro no te preocupes, que ya me ha pasado antes, Saludos.

UnbreakableWarrior: Pues es cuestión de Ira, la ira nubla el juicio, pero no te preocupes, solo trato de enfatizar las reacciones humanas.

Angela Magic: Siiiiii, o eso espero, Soy malvado XD, pero espero lo disfrutes mucho como yo lo hago, después de todo, también soy lector.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Las espinas de las rosas, son las más dolorosas.**

P.O.V Hipo

Sin duda alguna, el pasar de los días en esta escuela se vuelve cada vez más pasajero, cada vez más fuerte el dolor de mi pecho, y más cerca la llegada de mi partida… ¿acaso soy una pieza que se coloca a placer en un juego de ajedrez?, el sosiego que mi cuerpo ansia diariamente simplemente es rechazado por la idea de mi existencia, y esta a su vez, niega mi felicidad, sé que el mundo no gira alrededor de mí, pero eso no significa que no sea parte de él, sigo lamentando mis penas y mi personalidad de viajero, que con cada lugar que visito hace más distantes a las personas…¿Cuántos amigos he decepcionado ya?... ¿A cuántos lugares no podré volver?, las oscuras y tajantes nubes grises de mi pasado se unen ante la necesidad de darme un día de sufrimiento más… hasta que veo su silueta.

Sin duda es ella, la chica que con unas palabras y una mirada asesina me ha robado el corazón, aun así estoy bien parado sobre la tierra, ¿es esto un tonto amor de adolescencia o realmente va a algún lado?, no tengo falta de confianza, tampoco desconfió de los demás, pero mis absurdas ideas a partir del monstruo en el que me he convertido me dan pauta a destruir todo lo que aprecio, no debo verla, repito en mis adentros buscando un poco de compasión, compasión otorgada por el cruel de mi inconsciente, lugar donde pierdo el sentido y salgo en su búsqueda.

Me acerco al piano buscando poco a poco, esperando no crear una versión trastornada de mis desaires, y despreciándome por todos los errores que he causado y ya no puedo corregir, me siento cerca del instrumento… toco la primer nota, saco toda mi tristeza causada por ver una foto colocada en mi cama, una foto que ahora es un agujero en la historia de mi vida, la juventud trae consigo errores, pero no tan imperdonables como los míos.

Me alejare de ella, pienso mientras toco al azar, el ritmo que relaja mi desdén, quito mis manos para observar la luna, mi cuerpo busca automáticamente la ventana, recargando mi brazo para sentir la brisa que las estrellas me envían, y ahí es donde de nuevo caigo en la trampa, sé que dentro de mí, mi inconsciente ha ganado de nuevo, ya que a pesar de que lo sé, a pesar de que finjo no sentir… he llegado al lugar donde la vería, a esa distancia mínima pero absoluta que nos separa y nos vuelve confidentes nocturnos, por más que no debía acercarme a verla… lo he hecho, y aun peor sé que lo he hecho a propósito ayudado de mi conciencia, ni siquiera me puedo mentir a mí mismo.

-¿Por qué paraste de tocar?, esa pieza no la había escuchado antes-

-Eso se debe a que la acabo de inventar, lo sé, soy el nuevo Mozart, no me culpes, es mi talento innato-

-Vaya… pero que arrogante-

-No es arrogancia, solo es una broma-

-¿Y por qué Mozart?, se cree que fue asesinado y muy joven… ¿Por qué no Bach o algún otro?-

-¿Chopin?-

-Postrado en cama…-

-¿Beethoven?-

-Sordera… ¿Enserio no puedes ser alguien que no tenga una vida o final trágico?-

-Oye… un genio con una vida feliz no puede ser un genio-

-Creo que tienes razón hasta cierto punto, pero-

-Buenas Noches, Adiós-

Entro a mi cuarto y bajo la cortina, me tiro a mi cama en busca de un poco de confort, sé que mi historia no es la más feliz, ni la más retorcida, sé que no soy un príncipe ni un héroe de fantasía… ¿Pero eso me convierte en la bruja malvada?, tal vez pueda ser un enano, ¿Qué me parece el árbol numero 2?

Suelto una carcajada, esto no es una obra de teatro, y no puedo ser el actor secundario de mi propia vida, no puedo huir, no ahora que la estoy buscando, para algo he llegado a esta ciudad… mi mente se encuentra revuelta, ahora que trato de acomodar mis pensamientos, no puedo hacer legitima la razón de mi demencia.

Ella está aquí, aun no la veo, pero sé que lo está, pero ahora conozco a Astrid, tal vez…. Solo… Yo

Despierto de la nada, son las 6 A.M, trato de mover un pie frente al otro solo por ser otro día, los mementos de ayer se encuentran difusos en mi mente, de nuevo sigo con la historia de una farsa con olor a felicidad, debo apresurarme a cambiarme y tomar mi rumbo, bajo las escaleras para ver a mi gato, o por lo menos creo que me quiere, no es mío, es un gato salvaje, pero aun así duerme aquí y lo quiero de buena manera, no hay necesidad de ver a los alrededores, vivo solo , no hay ni un alma en el recinto al que llamo hogar, solo me dedico a pasear por la cocina para ver que me queda para desayunar, tomo cualquier cosa y la dejo dentro de mi mochila, me doy una ducha y me pongo el uniforme, doy de comer al gato, aun no decido su nombre, tal vez no se lo dé, después de tono, no tengo ese derecho, oigo como la puerta y la voz de un conocido resuenan del otro lado.

-Príncipe, soy yo Bocón, he venido a dejarte un regalo de tus padres, después de todo es tu cumpleaños-

Abro la puerta, sé que día es, sin duda, era el mejor día para quedarme encerrado.

-Bocón, ya te dije que me digas Hipo, y además… Hay dioses-

A las afueras veo un coche estacionado en la acera frente a mi casa, un coche deportivo, ahora en verdad no sabía que estaban pensando mis padres.

-Bocón, por favor llévate eso, ni siquiera tengo licencia-

-Ten, tus padres tienen favores políticos- Dijo mientras me daba una licencia.

-No quiero su corrupción disfrazada de amor fraternal, y ahora porque me dan un coche de millones, ¡no me digas que están gastando el fondo de emergencia de caídas económicas del reino!-

-No, esta vez evite que lo hicieran, este coche lo pagamos tus padres y yo, además, no lo tomes por el lado malo, eres ya un adulto joven y necesitas como desplazarte y no correr riesgos sabes-

-¿Lo dices aunque voy a la escuela con mi nombre real, no escondo nada y diario voy caminando a la escuela, ahora agregando un coche aún más llamativo?-

-Bueno, tu sarcasmo me dolió, y tienes razón, pero recuerda que esto también era para que vivieras una vida normal, ¿acaso no querías eso?-

-Normal, ¿con un deportivo?-

-Pues velo por este lado, no me lo llevare, es un regalo mío para ti-

\- Bien, pero sacare la licencia por mis méritos, no por la alevosía de mis padres-

La chica de cabello rubio sale de su casa y ve como estoy peleando como un hombre enorme acerca de coches deportivos, debo explicarle cuanto antes que esto no es ilegal, volteo para dirigirle la palabra y… escapo.

Ahora creerá que soy un mafioso mujeriego ególatra psicótico, perfecto, feliz cumpleaños para mí-

CONTINUARA…

Dly: Tal vez el romance sea uno de mis géneros favoritos, y espero no arruinarlo con mis faltas de ortografía, y gracias que saber que eres hombre me calma un poco, solo he visto 2 hombres en lo que llevo dentro del fandom.

UnbreakableWarrior: Si te explicas, Hipo tendrá el agua turbia por muchos motivos y por muchas razones, no es de baja autoestima, pero es normal no querer contar tus secretos, supongo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: ¿El fin justifica los medios?**

P.O.V Astrid

Tomo un poco de aire para saludar a mi vecino, el chico que empiezo a comprender, el que poco a poco dejara de ser un misterio… y luego vuelvo a equivocarme, veo al chico hablando con un hombre de rubios cabellos, sin una pierna y un coche de millones de dólares frente a él, supongo que no debo meterme, realmente no quiero hacerlo, finjo no verlo y de la manera más espontanea salgo disparada a la dirección contraria, de manera elegante claro está.

Ahora no sé qué debo pensar, digo… un chico que tiene 16 años y que vive solo con su gato es dueño de un deportivo, conoce a un hombre aterrador de dos metros de alto y además de esto los escucho hablar de temas como "favores políticos" en el vecindario como una simple charla de domingo, no se absolutamente nada sobre él, ¿acaso debo alejarme?, ¿debo preguntarle si se encuentra bien?... se le veía bastante molesto, pero ese no es mi problema.

Llego a la escuela, solo a unos minutos de que suene el timbre, es cierto que mi paso ha sido un poco más lento por culpa de mi reflexión anterior, pero no pensé que tanto, ya que suelo llegar con una ventaja de 15 minutos.

Entro a la escuela, y lo veo dentro, llego antes que yo… ¿Cómo?... la burla se introduce en mí y me abofetea, ¿Por qué no usaría su deportivo si ya lo tiene?

-Buenos días- No soy cortante con él, ya que no quiero rechazarlo, solo muestro una cierta indiferencia.

-Buenos días-

No me dice nada más… ¿estará bien?... parece que es más complejo que cualquier chico, antes con solo ignorarlos, ellos buscaban hablar conmigo, pero con él fue todo lo contrario… no me dirigió la palabra, ni una sola vez, mas no me ignoraba, la sensación que el emanaba era solida… si la describiera seria… "respeto".

Llego la hora del tan esperado receso, el día había sido como siempre, el profesor hablaba sobre la definición de vector, Patán hablaba acerca de lo inútil de los números en la vida, Patapez defendía su materia favorita, pero Hipo no dijo nada, ni una broma… ni un suspiro, absolutamente nada.

¿Acaso quería escuchar algo de él?... Para nada, sin embargo, su propio toque siempre sarcástico volvía un poco más colorida la clase, ¿Cómo extrañas a alguien cuando lo tienes junto a un lado tuyo?…Pues hoy lo he aprendido.

Tilda me hace una seña para seguirla al comedor escolar, prosigo a mi ritmo de vida, no puedo depender solamente de fantasías basadas en el castaño… me siento junto a mi amiga como siempre y lo miro a lo lejos… esta con una chica, realmente no sé si es un mujeriego o se le acercan como moscas a la miel, sin embargo él nunca les hace caso, por lo cual no suele destacar, sin embargo, hoy le veo sonreírle, conversa con la chica de manera tan amena que siento como si cara se calienta y mi cuerpo se tensa…

-Astrid, ¿estas celosa?-

-Claro que no, no soy nada de él y además no sé de donde sacas eso-

-Pues estas apretando los puños, se ve que quieres asesinar a la tipa y no has dejado de verlo, de hecho… ya se dio cuenta-

-¿Qué el que?-

-Y…ahora ya se fueron-

Me vio... da lo mismo, pero esa no es su actitud de siempre, me habría dicho algo o se habría burlado de mí, eso lo se… ¿Qué es esta sensación de pesar?, es ¿preocupación?... no, algo no está bien, no estoy molesta o celosa… siento que hay algo que me distancia de él, y no me gusta… ¿estará molesto por lo de esta mañana'

Tantas preguntas tontas y yo con cosas más importantes por hacer… solo retomo mi almuerzo y lo ignoro en lo que queda del día.

Sé que las preguntas que hago son absurdas, pero la adolescencia me traiciona cada que puede, me apuñala por la espalda en una cascada de hormonas y ataques depresivos, no somos nada, pero me ilusiona cada que me habla como si fuera la única en su mundo, no puedo comprender lo que hace o porque lo hace.

De la nada durante la clase, se va del salón, se duerme frente al profesor o simplemente no entra a las clases, sin embargo nunca falta a la escuela… puede ser el mejor de la escuela en cualquier deporte pero al practicarlo una sola vez, lo deja de lado y vuelve a su casa, hoy no realizo nada de eso, incluso podría decir que hoy su comportamiento fue tan normal, que me ha causado miedo, y no es cualquier tipo de miedo, es una puñalada trasera que me demuestra a pasos agigantados la realidad humana…"nada es lo que parece", sus noches tocando el piano, sus actos de caballerosidad que se desbordan entre la burla y la nobleza… hay algo que no cuadra hoy, aparte de lo de esta mañana.

Vuelvo a mi casa para encontrarlo atrás de los salones con la chica de antes… se escuchaba que hablaban de algo importante, no sabía si escuchar o no, pero mi curiosidad como siempre era mi perdición.

-Hipo… me gustas…yo…-

-No lo digas, por favor…-

-Pero… -

-No es necesario, se lo que dirás, y tus dulces labios no deberían decirle esas palabras a alguien como yo, no soy lo que tú crees-

-Tienes razón y por eso exactamente he tomado una decisión, te voy a conquistar cueste lo que cueste-

No dudo un momento más… salgo de mi escondite buscando detenerla… me siento muy tonta, siempre lo repito… "no somos nada"… valla falacia más grande, solo soy una cobarde que se esconde tras su fachada de seguridad y tiembla cuando está enamorada, sin embargo, por esta vez me creo lo que finjo ser, tomo al personaje que tanto me costó montar y lo hago mío.

-Hipo… me gustas-

Los veo a ambos a la cara, y queda un silencio monótono, veo la cara de la chica… no lo puedo creer.

Continuara…

He vuelto después de mucho sufrir en la escuela, pero tratare de aprovechar mi tiempo y seguir con lo poco que pueda, disfruten la lectura.

Dly: Supongo que no, así es el.

UnbreakableWarrior: Hiccup, es supongo yo, el personaje con la personalidad mas sagaz y moldeable, asi que ¿Por qué no subirlo a otro nivel?, esa cualidad será su perdición en varias ocasiones de este fic.

videl.S.S: No fue pronto pero aquí esta, perdón por el retraso.

Alexandra HSGS: Lo terminare, no dejare proyecto sin acabar, ya que cada fic que he leído sin final, me ha causado un dolor interno, no quiero que los demás pasen por lo mismo, solo pido comprensión por las actualizaciones.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: ¿Por qué es tan misterioso?**

 **P.O.V Astrid**

-¿No puedo estar un solo día tranquila?- Mi mente esta confusa, salgo de mi casa y la primer impresión que obtengo del día es un castaño peleando verbalmente con un gigante rubio de dos metros mientras a unos metros se encuentra un coche deportivo... ¡basta de sorpresas!... tomo mis cosas, dejo salir un suspiro y sigo mi camino, siento como el oji-verde busca mi atención, pero no necesito más distracciones para que me sigan haciendo dudar de mí ya nublado juicio.

¿Qué es lo que le vi a ese sujeto?... ¿El físico?... ¿La personalidad?, aun no lo comprendo, nunca he juzgado a los demás por su apariencia y su comportamiento conmigo es tan indeseable, que estoy segura que de un momento a otro perderé la cordura y me lanzare a su cuello para estrangularlo. Debo pensar en donde esconder el cuerpo y como… me he alejado de lo inicial.

Creo que es… su locura, ¿Su actuar despreocupado?, ¿su poca decencia verbal?, ¿su porte de caballero que es más falso que la peluca que usa nuestro maestro?... No… es todo junto y a la vez separado, es su misterio.

He llegado a la escuela sin darme cuenta, de nuevo he pensado en el mientras iba de camino, necesito darme una reprimenda mental pero no estoy de ánimos. El reloj marca las 6:45, he llegado más que a tiempo, por ahora solo tengo ganas de llegar al salón, pero sé que como siempre estará Tilda más que lista para molestare durante las siguientes ocho tortuosas horas de clases, acerca de cómo dentro de su ilusa imaginación yo tengo un descarado romance con el chico que vive a lado mío.

Elimino de mi mente la opción de ingresar al recinto y tomo la ruta que más me convenció, di la vuelta por el área poco concurrida de la escuela, subí por unas rejas traseras y entre por una ventana a un cuarto cerrado que con anterioridad hacia función de laboratorio de usos múltiples, donde cuando me aburro paso el rato, dentro de este tengo un reproductor, un poco de ropa para cuando sucede algún percance. Este lugar es mi favorito, dentro de aquí nada ni nadie puede molestarme.

Me siento en la silla que seguramente antes usaba el profesor puesto que es la más cómoda, y sin darme cuenta ya son las 7:56, me he quedado dormida… bueno solo he perdido la primera hora. Antes de poder reaccionar, veo como un chico de rojos cabellos está observándome, su mirada es cálida, pero a la vez desafiante… carece de ese aire que tienen los chicos de mi edad, el solo su presencia es de alguien centrado pero antes de sentir temor de él siento… ¿curiosidad?.

-Creo que este no es el salón de clases… ¿O acaso tu eres la profesora?- Dijo en tono burlón aquel pelirrojo.

-No lo soy… pero eso no significa que puedas llegar con esa actitud pedante, ya que tú tampoco estas en clase- Conteste tajante, aunque no era lo que realmente quería hacer.

-Soy nuevo aquí, así que me he perdido… pero perdóname por lo de antes, es solo que es inusual ver un salón con una chica tan bella dormida, hasta pareciera que yo podría ser su príncipe-

-¿Y quién crees que te ha dado el permiso de adjudicarte tal título?-

No podía creerlo, el chico de manera autoritaria se acercó lentamente pero aun así, yo sentía que no podía moverme, rápidamente coloco su mano sobre mi cara y deslizo sus dedos sobre mi mejilla, el tacto era diferente, no lo deseaba, pero no podía separarlo de mi… mientras sus labios se acercaban a los míos yo solo podía sentir que algo no estaba bien.

Cuando un estruendo sonó de la nada… siento como un brazo rodea mi cintura y me jala hacia él, mi cuerpo se jacta de la sensación, el aliento que roza la parte posterior de mi oreja, el olor indescriptible que me ha tenido en la ruina los últimos días.

Parece que él había entrado por la ventana, así como lo hice yo.

-Sabes chico, aunque tu fueras el príncipe que quiere llegar a la princesa… yo soy el dragón que la resguarda en la torre, creo que ahora entiendes cuál es tu posibilidad de llegar a ella-

Sin duda alguna reconocí la voz, Hipo se encontraba abrazándome por la espalda con una actitud felina, su mirada era seria y su agarre fuerte, pero aun con eso sentía la sensación amable del contacto.

-Solo debo deshacerme del dragón y salvar a la dama cautiva, ¿no?-

-Inténtalo...-

Antes de dejarlos armar un numerito actué…-¡NO SOY NADA DE USTEDES IDIOTAS!- Con esto di una patada al chico que esta tras mía, dejando caer en el suelo adolorido, no era una caída estruendosa y nunca dejo de sonreír pero podía notar que le había dolido.

-NO SOY UNA PRINCESA, SOY UNA GRAN GUERRERA ASI QUE DEJEN DE ESTAR HABLANDO DE TENERME POR QUE NO SOY SU BURLA NI OBJETO, PRIMERO A TI NO TE CONOSCO Y NO SE COMO TU LLEGASTE AQUÍ ASI QUE LARGUENSE AHORA- Después de haber gritado todo eso, y que los chicos volvieran en si por la impresión de lo que acababa de hacer se creó un silencio un tanto incómodo.

El chico de cabello rojizo y el castaño soltaron una pequeña risa lo cual me molesto al punto de que ahora si iba a matarlos a ambos.

-Sabes… Ahora veo que no puedo ser tu príncipe, pero tal vez si pueda ser algo tuyo, no me rendiré contigo, por cierto mi nombre es Zach.-

El chico me sonrió y se fue, aun enojada busque a Hipo y le di un golpe al estómago, este de manera extraña se acercó y me abrazo.

-Me alegro que no pienses mal de mí por lo de esta mañana, aunque sabes, ese golpe dolió mucho, parece que en ningún momento necesitaste protección-

-Al menos no a tuya-

-Pues ahora lo harás… yo soy el dragón y tú la guerrera, veamos quien acaba con el otro primero-

Un leve sonrojo se presentó en mi cara, ese tono seductor era eficaz conmigo aunque lo odiara.

-Como sabias que estaba aquí… ¿me estabas acosando?- Dije para darme un poco de calma y darle la vuelta al marcador.

-Claro que sí, no puedo estar sin saber de ti-

-Cállate, y vamos al salón… ¿qué excusa usaste para salir del salón?-

-Ninguna, le dije al maestro que tenía mejores cosas que hacer y me largue… tengo una idea, mejor vamos a otro lugar-

Antes de responder, él se acercó a mi como lo había hecho Zach, pero esta vez Ni siquiera me percate de nada hasta sentir el contacto de sus labios con los míos, una sensación agradable, ligera, algo que sentía se volvería mi adicción.

-Yo si terminare lo que el príncipe de cuarta no pudo hacer- Me dijo con una voz tierna y a la vez característica de él.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan misterioso?-

El solo tomo mi mano y con una sonrisa me llevo de nuevo hacia uno de sus retorcidos planes. Aun no lo comprendo del todo y Ni siquiera conozco una cuarta parte de él, pero sé que me he enamorado de un chico complicado.

Continuara…

 **Aunque no lo parezca, he vuelto, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, tuve muchas dificultades para volver a retomar los fics por culpa de la escuela, sin embargo un poco de inspiración llego y decidí seguir con los pendientes, tal vez no lo había mencionado, pero no pienso dejar inconcluso ningún proyecto, ni aunque me quede sin ideas como me ha pasado ya muchas veces.**

videl.S.S: A pesar de que tardé en publicar, te aseguro que no lo dejare incompleto, por cierto gracias por comentar.

UnbreakableWarrior: Gracias, la verdad ese tipo de comentarios me animan.


End file.
